


i need some love like i've never needed love before (are you as good as i remember, baby?)

by gayves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sexting, Teasing, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayves/pseuds/gayves
Summary: Waverly and Nicole enjoy teasing each other... maybe a little too much. This time, however, Waverly manages to drive Nicole crazy.orWaverly sexts Nicole for the first time and gives her a little surprise when she arrives.





	i need some love like i've never needed love before (are you as good as i remember, baby?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sudbury Itchies™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sudbury+Itchies%E2%84%A2).



It had been a rather tiring day. Another one added to the list of Nicole Haught’s exhausting days, most of which usually included lots of tedious paperwork. It didn’t help either that the redhead had taken on a double shift that day, having offered to cover for one of her coworkers who had forgotten his anniversary and had to leave in quite a rush, not without thanking Nicole over a thousand times first (specially for saving him from his wife’s anger) and assuring her that he would make it up to her.

“I really hope he does.” She thought out loud and sighed, leaning back in her chair as she stared at her paper covered desk. The police station was almost empty since it seemed to be a rather quiet night in Purgatory and most officers were either on patrol or their homes, leaving only her, Janice (who answered most of the phone calls) and a few maintenance ladies to enjoy the silence the building had to offer after midnight.

Taking advantage of her solitude, Nicole decided to take a quick break. She visibly relaxed on her chair, popping her boots up on her desk for a few minutes to stretch before getting them off. She might be alone, and extremely tired, but she was still at work.

Sighing again she let her mind wander, going over everything she could think of. Groceries. She had to pick up some bread, juice, some more red wine and new batteries before her next shift. She had to turn in a report by the end of the week. She had to send Waverly a message when she got home so that the brunette would know she was alright. Waverly.

Her girlfriend. She automatically reacted at the thought of her, a smile resting on her face as she imagined the smaller girl with her in that moment. Waverly would definitely be trying to ease up the tension on the taller girl’s shoulders if she were there, a habit she had developed over the last few weeks every time Nicole came back from a long shift into her girlfriend’s arms. Waverly would let her fingers linger on the redhead’s shoulders, allowing them to touch the skin beneath Nicole’s uniform shirt once in a while. Then, she would start kissing the side of Nicole’s neck, playing with the taller girl’s hair while her lips (and sometimes her tongue) worked wonders to relax the officer. Oh, that girl really did know how to use her mouth. 

Nicole shivered at the thought, her body tingling with a familiar sensation. She shook her head. She couldn’t be thinking about… that. Not right now, not at work.

Just as she started to clear up her head she felt her phone buzz on her desk, Waverly’s name was the first thing she noticed on the screen.

_Are you awake?_

Nicole smiled, grabbing the small device before typing out a response. **I’m working, remember? Took David’s shift.**

Waverly responded almost immediately.

_ohh, right… you shouldn’t text while you’re working, Officer Haughtsuff._

**Oh, you started.**

A few seconds later she sent another text.

**Why?**

_noooothing important_

Nicole could almost hear Waverly’s sigh across town. **Really, what is it, Waves?**

There was no answer for a minute and the redhead frowned. She was about to call her girlfriend when her phone buzzed on her hand, pulling her out of her thoughts.

_… you sure?_

**About what?**

_just tell me if you are_

**Fine. Yes, I am sure.**

_i was gonna do it anyway but yaay okay_

**…**

**Do what?**

**Waverly?**

Once again, Waverly was taking forever to respond and Nicole was getting rather impatient. She usually wasn’t, she always gave her girlfriend the space and time she needed, but honestly, what could Waverly possibly do at 12:15am while Nicole was working? And why did she ask if she was sure about it? Sure about what exactly?

As the redhead turned in her chair and sighed her phone lit up, and she unlocked it in seconds, her mouth going dry at the picture she was now staring at. 

“Fuck.” She breathed out, swallowing hard. Her girlfriend had sent her a freaking nude (for the first time, might she add) and she didn’t know how to react. She had seen Waverly’s body before, (and Nicole was sure there wasn’t anything in this world that even came close to the smaller girl’s beauty), so it wasn’t exactly news to Nicole, not that it would get her any less excited now that she had seen her before. But there was… something about that damn picture she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The way Waverly’s eyes were shining, as if she were looking right through Nicole’s soul. Waverly’s hand, going underneath her top to grab one of her breasts, the other one slightly showing, and that fucking cheerleading uniform. God, that uniform. It was Nicole’s weakness. And Waverly’s smirk… the officer couldn’t get her eyes off the damn picture. The fact that her girlfriend had taken it just for her, just to tease her and make her go mad made matters all worse, and Nicole could already feel a slight discomfort between her legs as she zoomed in to get a better look. 

Waverly was aware of the effect she had on the redhead, she knew exactly how Nicole would feel as soon as she laid eyes on the picture she had taken earlier that day. To be honest, the brunette wasn’t even planning on sending it. Not while her girlfriend was working, at least. But then she found herself alone in bed, her mind racing with thoughts she couldn’t exactly control, and she decided she would do it. She loved teasing Nicole, after all. It was a little game they both had going on, Nicole being the one who would tease her in the middle of sex, leaving Waverly waiting until she started to beg, the redhead deciding when there had been enough begging to finally give the small one her sweet release.

But Waverly knew exactly how to fight back. She even went as far as to give Nicole her own private show while wearing her high school cheerleading uniform and not much underneath. If Wynonna hadn’t interrupted them that day, Waverly was completely sure Nicole would’ve stayed and taken her right there on the spot, and she knew the redhead would’ve withdrawn Waverly’s orgasms until she was a hot, begging mess. That was exactly what Nicole had done after she came back from work, after all, and although Waverly wanted to complain every time she was refused of her climax, she found it extremely hot, and if she was being honest with herself her orgasms were even more mind-blowing thanks to the teasing.

Now it was Waverly’s turn to play. She hadn’t done anything else since that day, probably because Nicole had been working harder than ever now that she knew Nedley wanted her to become sheriff and Waverly obviously had respected that, showing her supportive side every time Nicole needed her to. She was extremely proud of her girlfriend, and she wanted to make sure the redhead knew it. Still, there was only so much a girl could take and Waverly knew it was only a matter of time before any of them made a move. This time, Waverly decided it was gonna be her.

_so… you like it? (:_

Waverly typed after a few minutes with no response, chewing on her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. She could almost picture Nicole’s face right now.

**Like it!? Jesus, Waves… you just…**

**Agh! This is so not fair.**

The redhead groaned, looking at the time. 12:25. Jesus, her shift wouldn’t be over for another _extremely_ long 35 minutes.

_oh, but it is fair, officer_

Nicole didn’t even have time to respond when another text came in.

_what are you wearing??_

**Are you seriously trying to sext me right now?**

_… no_

Nicole laughed. **Yeah, sure.**

_just tell me what you’re wearing!!_

**I’m working, Waves. What do you think?**

Nicole loved being a smartass.

_shushhh smartass, or you’ll regret it_

Waverly loved making her “pay” for it.

**Well, you asked…**

**But I’m wearing a tank top underneath my shirt. And today I’m wearing the the khakis, sadly.**

_ohhh, your butt looks so cute in those_

**No, it doesn’t!**

_yes, nicole, it does_

**Nope.**

_are you gonna keep arguing with me or are you gonna let me sext you???_

_because i’m really wet just by thinking of you and I can’t wait until your shift is over_  

As she read the text Nicole felt her cheeks blush and she swallowed hard, managing to type out an embarrassing response which showed exactly how she felt. **Oh…**

_yes, oh. now ask me what i’m wearing_

The redhead loved when Waverly got bossy. **What are you wearing?**

_remember the pink skirt and white crop top i got the other day??_

How could Nicole forget? **Hmm, I do. Never got to see you on those.**  

_well, I have that on, and also a little surprise I got just for you_

**What surprise?**  

_if I told you now it wouldn’t be a surprise_

**Fuck.**

**But I want to know what it is.**

_language, officer. and you’ll see it soon enough_

**When?**

_come to the homestead after your shift ends??_

**Deal. But I won’t be there for another 30 minutes, Waves.**

**Can’t I have a little sneak peek?**

_getting a little impatient, are we officer??_

Nicole bit her lip, checking to see if anyone else had suddenly entered the room without her noticing before focusing on her phone screen once again. **Waves, stop. You know what you’re doing…**

_what am I doing, Nicole?_

**You’re trying to make me wet, and hot and bothered. You’re trying to tease me in revenge for the other night, you want to turn me on knowing I’m at work and I can’t do anything about it.**

There wasn’t any response for a few minutes, and the redhead groaned.

 _well… is it working then?_  

**Fuck, Waverly. Yes, it is.**

_good (:_

Waverly was definitely enjoying this a little too much.

_how much time until you come here?_

**25 minutes.**

_well, we better make the best of them. so, i was telling you what I was wearing_

**Yes, you were. Although I didn’t get a full picture of that.**

_stop complaining and guess what I’m doing_

**What are you doing, Waves?**

_i said guess_

**Oh, come on.** Waverly could almost hear Nicole’s groan across town and smirked.

_It’s really not that hard babe, I’m wet, I’m thinking about you…_

For fuck’s sake, this woman. **Waverly, are you touching yourself right now?**

_hmm, probably_

Nicole was losing it. She clenched her thighs together, trying not to think about what Waverly’s hand was doing. Or how much she would like to be the one doing it. She tried not to think about Waverly’s smooth, glowing skin covered in a light layer of sweat, her hair messily sprayed all over the pillow, her back arching with need. 

**God, Waverly.**

Nicole knew she shouldn’t want Waverly to keep going, she knew she should ask the brunette to stop and wait until she got home, to stop teasing her while she was supposed to be working. The redhead tried, she really did. But god, that woman made her lose her damn mind.

**Tell me what you’re thinking.**

_i’m thinking about you baby_

**No, I mean really tell me. Tell me what you’d like me to do if I was there.**

After a few minutes without a response Nicole was starting to get anxious. The chewing on her bottom lip had gotten worse along with the throbbing between her legs, and she was about to go wash her face in a desperate try to cool off when she felt her phone go off again.

The response left her gasping.

_I’m thinking about you, Nic, god I want you to be here. I want you to kiss me until I’m breathless, I want you on top of me as you touch me everywhere. I want you to caress me, I want you to make me scream as you touch me where I need it the most. God, I’m touching myself right now but it doesn’t compare to the way your fingers feel... the way your tongue feels. If you were here I’d like you to eat me out, babe. Please? I need you._

Nicole felt a fire shooting trough her body as she read every single one of those words carefully, picturing it in her mind with every single detail. She suddenly felt the need to moan, her eyes shutting close as she breathed in and out at a rapid pace. The throbbing between her legs growing worse by the second.

_tell me everything you want to do to me_

The redhead was sure her brain wasn’t working properly. The only think she could think about was Waverly. She couldn’t shake the imagine of the brunette touching herself, making herself even wetter, off her mind. Nicole would kill to get just a glimpse of that.

**I want to kiss you. God, I want to run my tongue through your whole body, I want to hear you moan under my touch. I want to be on top of you, touching you exactly where you need me to, moving my fingers through your wet folds until you’re squirming underneath me. I want to hear you beg in my ear, to have your nails scratch my back as I go deep inside you. Fuck, Waverly. I want you.**

The police officer felt like her body was on fire, her heart was racing and she couldn’t shake off the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was completely sure she was sopping wet by now. That was just the kind of effect Waverly had on her.

Really, who knew sexting could be so… hot. The redhead had never tried before, and it had never crossed her mind to do it with Waverly, who Nicole was pretty sure never had done it before either. But god, was she good at it. She had Nicole gasping in her own damn chair in front of her desk, at work, staring at the clock desperately, wishing for it go faster and mark the end of her damn shift already as she bit her bottom lip roughly, almost drawing blood from it.

_I need you to fuck me, Nicole, get your big ass here for fuck’s sake_

**God, I’ll be right there in a couple of minutes, baby. Wait for me.**

_I can’t, I’m too wet. Fuck, please babe_  

The brunette was sure she couldn’t wait much longer. She tried to keep herself from doing it, she actually had intended to wait for her girlfriend, originally meaning to only turn the redhead on and have fun with it. But god, she couldn’t. The thought of touching herself in front of Nicole had invaded her mind as soon as she had sent that first text, and the next thing she remembered was her hand going underneath her panties. It was such an erotic thought, to be watched by those brown eyes, to be under Nicole’s intense gaze as she showed herself in the most vulnerable way. Waverly couldn’t help but want that to be happening as she curled her own fingers inside her.

It wasn’t much different for Nicole. To be honest, it wasn’t the first time the redhead had thought about her girlfriend pleasing herself. She loved to make love to Waverly (or fuck her roughly, as the brunette loved), sure, but there was something about imagining Waverly as she made herself climax that sent her over the edge. And she hadn’t even witnessed it, yet. But god did she want to.

**That’s it, I’m calling you.**

**Waverly, answer me. I need to hear you.**

**Baby, please. Fuck.**

_call me_

Nicole’s fingers had never moved faster (maybe they had) as she searched for Waverly’s name on contacts list and dialed her number. She could feel herself grow more anxious by the second as she waited for her girlfriend to pick up. 

“Babe.” She heard Waverly say, followed by a moan that made her weak in the knees.

“Waverly…” She whispered, gripping onto the desk in front of her like her life depended on it, “Fuck, baby. You’re so hot.”

“Nicole…” Waverly moaned once again, the redhead loving the way her name sounded rolling off her girlfriend’s tongue. The smaller girl shivered, a familiar sensation settling in the pit of her stomach as she began to slightly press her own clit, going in circles. “I need you.”

“I know, baby. I need you too… you’ve made me so wet, Waves. I can’t wait to be there, to have you all to myself.” Nicole paused, trying to calm her breathing but failing miserably, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Keep going. Ah.” Waverly breathed out, managing to put her phone on speaker so she could use both hands. Hearing Nicole dirty talk was doing it for her, she was a goner. Two fingers were now curling inside of her once again, her other hand moving faster against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Nicole was _completely_ losing it by now. As embarrassing as it sounded, the redhead was sure she could come just by listening to Waverly moan. God, it was so sexy it drove her crazy. She couldn’t imagine what it’d feel like to hear her come apart through the phone, she’d probably die on the spot, but that didn’t stop her from trying to push the younger girl over the edge.

“I want to settle between your legs, to caress your body slowly until you start asking for more. Then I’d start kissing your thighs, feeling you shiver underneath my lips until I reach your center. God, I want to run my tongue through you, to lick you clean until you cum in my mouth.”

The redhead had already started tiding up her desk as soon as she called Waverly, not wanting to stay there for a minute longer after her shift ended. She had made sure no one else could hear her before she even thought about the words that came out of her mouth, and she was already standing near the door by the time the clock hit 1am.

“I’m coming, baby.” She said, grabbing her jacket in one quick motion and shouting a quick goodbye to Janice before practically running to her car, feeling too uncomfortable for her liking due to the wetness that had settled between her legs.

“Fuck, Nicole!” She heard Waverly scream when she was igniting the vehicle, a smirk forming on her face before she bit down on her lip, hard. She was pretty sure Waverly had just come.

“You’re so fucking hot when you moan my name.”

“Hmm.” Waverly smiled lazily, her mind foggy from the orgasm that had just shot through her entire body. God, she couldn’t wait for the redhead to give her another, and she was thinking about it as she came apart, for fuck’s sake. “Hurry up. I still have that surprise for you.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

* * *

 

As soon as Nicole walked through the door she felt a pair of lips crash against hers, her body reacting before she could even understand what was going on. She groaned against Waverly’s soft lips, her hand finding the smaller girl’s waist as she began to caress her skin.  

“Babe.” She muttered in between kisses, walking clumsily to the nearest couch without breaking their heated making out session.

“Hmm?” Waverly breathed, her both her hands playing with the ends of Nicole’s short hair.

“I missed you.” The taller girl replied, pulling apart slightly so she could look at Waverly’s face, smiling down at her. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Waverly smiled widely, her heart beating fast on her chest as if it was the first time she’d heard Nicole tell her such intimate things. God, did she love that woman.

“Now…” As much as Nicole would’ve loved to stay there and just whisper sweet things in Waverly’s ear, the throbbing between her legs told her she should do otherwise. “Where were we? I mean… before you made yourself come without me, like a naughty little girl.”

"Oh." Waverly blushed, the feeling from her recent activities still present between her legs. “Well, Officer, I do recall I had a surprise for you.”

“Is that so?” Nicole smirked, biting down on her bottom lip with anticipation as she kept caressing Waverly’s waist slowly. “I can’t wait. Show me.”

“Hmmkay,” The brunette whispered, planting a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before taking her hand and leading her upstairs into her room. Once she arrived she turned around to face Nicole again, a playful smile resting on Waverly’s face. “Sit.” She ordered once the redhead had taken all the room in. 

She noticed some candles, making the environment even more erotic, and nothing else could be seen except for Waverly’s bed and a single chair in the middle of the room. Obeying, Nicole walked to the furniture and sat, patiently waiting for Waverly’s next move. 

“Now, give me your handcuffs.”

Well, she definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“What?” She frowned.

“You heard me. Hand them over, Officer.”

“Waverly…” She trailed off while making a face, nevertheless giving the shorter girl what she had asked for. What was she trying to do?

“Thank you, babe.” Waverly smiled one of those smiles she only had for Nicole Haught. “I’m blindfolding you know.” She warned, pointing to the black scarf resting on her bed. 

“What? Why?” Nicole frowned once again, confusion overtaking her. “I don’t want to be blindfolded, I want to see you.” She pouted.

“Do you trust me?” Waverly asked, getting so close to the redhead their breaths were mingling.

“Yes.” She answered without hesitation. After all, she did. More than she cared to admit.

“Good.” Waverly bit her lower lip, wetting it with her tongue before slightly caressing Nicole’s top lip with it. “Then believe me when I say you’ll like it.” She whispered, reaching for the scarf before using it to cover her girlfriend’s eyes, not before giving her a reassuring smile first. “Just in case, you remember the safe word, right?”

“Tacos are tasty?”

“Yes.” Waverly nodded, kissing Nicole’s cheek. She walked around the chair and grabbed Nicole’s arms, guiding them behind her before securing the handcuffs against the redhead’s wrists. Before she could continue she made sure to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend to save it in her memories, forever. Her sweet Nicole, handcuffed to the chair, blindfolded, the sleeves of her shirt slightly rolled up to reveal sexy toned arms, the low zip revealing some of her chest, which was rising fast due to her rapid breathing. She was so goddamn beautiful. 

“Now…” She whispered, walking away from Nicole to her nightstand where her phone was. She unlocked it, smiling when her previous texts with her girlfriend appeared on her screen, shaking her head before going to the Spotify app. As soon as she found the playlist she was looking for, (the one she had made herself), she pressed play and started undressing.

“Waverly…” She heard Nicole say in a low groan as soon as she heard the music. “Fuck. What are you going to do?” 

Waverly smirked, her fingers pulling the zip of her skirt down before letting it fall down her tanned legs. “Wait for it, love.”

She then proceeded to check herself in the mirror, a playful smile on her lips. Damn, did she look good.

Without erasing that smile from her face Waverly turned to her now very impatient girlfriend, chuckling slightly before licking her lips and getting closer to the redhead’s pulse point. So close she swore she could hear her heart beating.

“Do you want me to unfold you?” Waverly whispered, adjusting some of Nicole’s hair behind her ear before starting to kiss her neck slowly, right where Nicole loved it the most. That spot made her weak, Waverly knew it.

“Yes.” She breathed out, instinctively letting her head fall back to give Waverly more space. She felt a hot tongue leave a wet trail on her skin, and she moaned, loudly. 

“Hmmkay,” Waverly smirked, tasting the salty flavor of her girlfriend’s neck on her tongue before reaching for the blindfold and unknotting it, letting it fall to the ground. When she did, she pulled back, making sure Nicole could have a full view.

And Nicole swore she could’ve come right there on the spot, just by the sight of Waverly. Her girlfriend was wearing fucking lingerie. Smooth, luxurious, lace, black lingerie. And she looked fucking hot wearing it.

“Oh my god…” She licked her lips, her arms fighting to get free but failing once they came in contact with the handcuffs. Damn, she wanted to touch her girl so badly.

“See something you like?” Waverly arched an eyebrow, the smirk never leaving her face.

“I swear to God, Waverly Earp, you get hotter by the second,” Nicole whispered, her eyes lingering on every single bit of skin. God, she looked so damn gorgeous, Nicole just wanted to take a picture of her and save it forever. “Let me touch you, baby… Please.”

“Already begging, Officer?” The brunette chuckled, walking around the chair while grazing Nicole’s shoulders with her finger. She made sure to shake her ass ever so slightly so that her girlfriend would have a hard time staying still. She loved the teasing way too much. “And you haven’t even seen the best part yet.” 

What could possibly be even better than having Waverly Earp, her goddamn girlfriend, standing in front of her in freaking black lace lingerie? Nicole couldn’t imagine.

But surprisingly, yes, there was something even better. The redhead was already weak to the knees the minute it started.

Waverly bit her lip provocatively, letting her hands roam her body slowly, caressing her own skin just for the fun of it. For the fun of seeing Nicole’s reactions.

She caressed her waist, going up to her breasts where she cupped them and squeezed them slightly, still holding her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her hair fell down her shoulders in waves, her long tanned legs moving slowly towards the (now drooling) Officer. 

“Any ideas for what’s about to come?” She asked as she settled herself on her girlfriend’s lap, one leg to each side of the redhead’s body, Waverly’s hands beginning to play with the ends of her hair while looking at her playfully. 

“Uhm.” Nicole swallowed, her mouth going dry and her center, well, impossibly wetter. “I’d rather just see it…”

“Oh, well. If you insist.” Waverly smirked, grinding down on Nicole slowly just as the song dropped the beat. She let her head fall to the side, her hair resting on her right shoulder as she began moving her hips to the beat of the music, provocatively.

“Oh my god…” Nicole breathed, trying to scan every inch of Waverly’s body. The way her hips were moving, her covered breasts centimeters away from her face, that goddamn smirk that didn’t leave Waverly’s face. God, Nicole wanted to take that smirk off the smaller one’s face with a kiss. She wanted to grab Waverly’s ass, so badly. She wanted to squeeze it in her hands, and maybe even spank Waverly softly. She knew the brunette liked it, anyway.

But she couldn’t. The goddamn handcuffs didn’t let her do anything. She couldn’t touch Waverly, and she was dying to. She almost laughed at the irony of having her own handcuffs around her own damn wrists.

“Babe…” Waverly bit her lip, pulling apart, Nicole gasping at the loss of contact. The brunette arched an eyebrow, turning around slowly once she was on her feet. Then, she began moving her ass to the rhythm, knowing Nicole was only inches away from it. She put her hands on her waist, lowering herself onto Nicole’s lap. She felt her panties flood again as she rotated her hips and had to bite her lip to stifle a moan, leaning back so that she was flush against the redhead’s chest, looping her arm around Nicole’s neck as the officer fought with the handcuffs. It was starting to hurt, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t paying attention to the goddam handcuffs.

“Let me touch you.” She begged, trying to get as close to Waverly as she could, her hips bucking forwards. She ran her tongue alongside Waverly’s neck, loving the way her girlfriend’s skin tasted. This time, Waverly didn’t complain at the contact, in fact she let out the tiniest sigh. 

“Fine.” She agreed, pulling apart from her girlfriend, both gasping at the loss of warmth. Waverly went to get the key to unlock the handcuffs, well aware that Nicole’s eyes were glued to her ass.

Once Nicole’s wrists were free she immediately jumped into action, grabbing Waverly by the waist to pull her down to her lap once again. She groaned, her hands roaming Waverly’s body as she crashed her lips against hers.

Waverly’s center pressed against Nicole’s thigh and she gasped, the redhead swallowing the moans as she opened her mouth and began pressing her tongue against Waverly’s.

Suddenly, she Waverly became very aware of the excess clothing Nicole had on. “Get it off.” She mumbled in between kisses, trying to find the buttons of Nicole’s shirt. Once she did, she practically ripped it open before taking it off the redhead’s body and letting it fall to the ground.

“God, I want you so bad.” Nicole breathed, her hands coming in contact with Waverly’s bare ass and giving it a slight squeeze. Waverly gasped. “You’ve been such a bad girl…” 

“Hmm, how so?” The brunette whispered, her finger tracing Nicole’s jawline before licking a strip from her pulse point to her ear, nipping on the officer’s earlobe softly. Slowly, the brunette’s hands had found their way to Nicole’s breasts and she squeezed them. 

“You teased me at work,” Nicole began, trying to calm her rapid breathing long enough for her to talk. “You left me sopping wet. Then you touched herself… without me here to see it.” She continued, letting her head fall back to allow Waverly more space as she kept kissing and licking on her neck. She squeezed the brunette’s ass a little harder. “Then, as if that wasn’t enough, you… you fucking handcuffed me to the chair. You didn’t let me touch you.”

“But I gave you a good show.” Waverly mumbled against flushed skin, smiling. She was going to get punished for the teasing, she knew it. Oh, but she couldn’t wait.

“That you did.” Nicole agreed, letting out a tiny sigh before picking Waverly up in a rapid move, the brunette gasping and wrapping her legs around the officer’s waist. Nicole walked towards the bed and she let Waverly fall into it, softly, before pulling apart and quickly beginning to unbuckle her belt. But soft fingers stopped her.

“No.” Waverly breathed, biting her lower lip playfully as she took Nicole’s hands on her own, “Let me do that for you.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole by the waist, pulling her closer so that she would be inches away from her lips. She began kissing the redhead’s flat stomach, her soft fingers working to unbuckle the belt before unbuttoning Nicole’s pants and pulling them down to the ground so that Nicole could kick them away along with her shoes. Smiling, she looped her arms around Nicole’s body, loving the way her soft, pale skin tingled underneath her fingers which were now playing with the edge of the redhead’s underwear. 

"Stop." Nicole ordered, finding the strength inside her not to take Waverly right there on the spot. She was going to make the smaller one pay for all the teasing. She took Waverly’s wrists, pinning them above her head as she climbed on top of the smaller one and settled in between her legs, her thigh pressing down Waverly’s center slowly.

“Ah, baby…” Waverly moaned, fighting to get loose of Nicole’s grip but failing, letting out a small whine. Oh, how the tables had turned. “Please?” 

“Hmm no, I don’t think so.” Nicole smirked, pressing down once again but not with enough force, biting her bottom lip every time she heard Waverly groan. It was a heavenly sound. “You’re gonna do as I say, got it?”

“Yes.” Waverly answered without hesitation, her stomach turning with anticipation. “Tell me what you want me to do, baby.”

“I want you to touch yourself, again.” Nicole breathed out, Waverly parting her lips slightly as a surprise once she heard the order. “But I’m gonna tell you how.”

“Okay.” Waverly agreed, biting her bottom lip adorably and staring up at Nicole with those shining greenish eyes. Nicole smiled, letting go of Waverly’s wrists to caress the younger girl’s cheek lovingly and press a kiss against Waverly’s lips, which she happily returned. “I love you.” Waverly whispered.

“I love you, too.” Nicole smiled, kissing Waverly’s cheek and nuzzling her face against the younger girl’s neck before pulling apart.

 Waverly nearly pouted at the loss of contact, almost reaching out for Nicole immediately, the redhead settling beside her where she could watch her every move. 

“Take those off.” Nicole ordered, grasping the sheets with anticipation as she waited for Waverly to obey.

 Smiling, Waverly nodded, reaching behind her back to remove her bra and then moving to her panties, pulling them down her legs slowly. She parted her legs slightly, Nicole’s mouth watering at the sight of Waverly’s soaking wet center. 

“Fuck.” She breathed out, trying not to give in and eat her girlfriend out right in that moment. She looked delicious. Shaking her head, she pulled herself together, her grip on the sheets now tighter. “Run a single finger trough your folds. Don’t press too hard.”

Arching an eyebrow, Waverly obeyed, her hips lifting instinctively at the feeling.

 “Stay still.” Nicole growled, her eyes dark with need as her breathing became more labored. “One finger, in. Slowly.”

Nicole swore she could watch Waverly touch herself for hours. It was such an exciting thing to see, to have her girlfriend lying beneath her, her legs parted and her hands in between them as she did everything Nicole told her to. And to know _she_ had made Waverly so, so fucking wet… well, that was certainly something she loved. 

“More, please.” Waverly begged, her body aching with need. “Nicole…”

As much as Nicole wanted to tease Waverly she knew the smaller girl wouldn’t take it for much longer, even if they had just begun. The redhead swore she was close to tripping over the edge just by watching Waverly please herself.

“Do what you have to do…” Nicole whispered, wetting her lips with her tongue. “But when I say stop you stop, got it?”

“Yes.” Waverly smiled, immediately adding a second finger and beginning to push them in and out of herself, curling them just in the right spot. Her back arched, her other hand squeezing her right breast as she began moaning loudly. 

“For fuck’s sake.” She heard Nicole say, the redhead felt like her heart was too big for her chest. Her girlfriend was just so fucking hot. She suddenly felt the need to touch herself, too, her center throbbing even more, her panties drenched since she had seen Waverly’s picture at the station. She couldn’t take it much longer; she was sure she’d come as soon as she was touched.

And Waverly wasn’t far, either. She was panting heavily, her chest rising as a series of moans made their way out of her mouth, her fingers still curling inside her as she put her other hand to work against her clit. God, she was so, so close to another sweet release she much needed.

“Stop.” Nicole blurted out as soon as she realized Waverly was about to cum. She wasn’t going to, not until Nicole made her.

“No, baby please…” Waverly trailed off, her fingers never stopping. She didn’t want to stop, fuck, she was so damn close.

“Waverly, stop right now.” The redhead growled, moving closer to Waverly, ready to make the brunette stop if she didn’t herself.

“Fuck.” Waverly cursed, reluctantly opening her eyes and slowly lowering her fingers’ speed. “But I’m so close, baby. Please.” She begged, her pleading eyes searching for Nicole’s as she removed her fingers from herself, but she didn’t stop caressing her clit.

Nicole groaned, her hand taking Waverly’s to stop her, pinning her arms above her head and settling between the brunette’s legs once again. Once she pressed down Waverly’s center they both moaned, Waverly form the sensation and Nicole from feeling the wetness coat her thigh.

“I’m gonna be the one to make you cum.” Nicole groaned, her hands caressing every inch of Waverly’s body, her lips finding Waverly’s pulse point before sucking on her skin slightly.

“Baby please… make me come. Please.” Waverly was pretty much desperate at that point.

“Gladly.” Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend, kissing her lips slowly before moving down the girl’s chest, kissing the skin around Waverly’s breasts slowly. 

“God, yes. Finally,” Waverly smiled, widely, her hands grabbing Nicole’s hair as she tried to get her to go lower.

“Be patient.” Nicole breathed against Waverly’s wet skin, a smile forming on the redhead’s face.

 “Patient? You want me to be patient?” Waverly let out an ironic chuckle, her hips lifting from the bed when Nicole took one of her sensitive nipples on her mouth. “I just want you to fuck me senseless, Nicole. I don’t want to be patient.”

“Shit, Waverly.” Nicole cursed, biting down on Waverly’s nipple softly as soon as she heard her words.

She couldn’t wait anymore.

Slowly, Nicole made her way to her girlfriend’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment with her tongue as her right hand began caressing Waverly’s toned abs. She smirked, her tongue caressing soft, sweaty skin as she made her way down Waverly’s stomach, taking all of her in. She was so fucking beautiful, every single part of Waverly made Nicole go crazy. 

She came to a stop once she reached the smaller girl’s center, biting down on her lip to keep herself from smiling as she began kissing and touching Waverly’s inner thighs. 

“Stop with the teasing, fuck.” Waverly cried out, her grip on Nicole’s hair so tight it might’ve hurt the redhead, but she didn’t care much, and Nicole didn’t either.

“Okay…” Nicole said, parting Waverly’s leg wider. “You’re so fucking wet.” She stated, licking her lips as soon as she was hit with the sweet smell of her girlfriend’s arousal, coating her index finger in Waverly’s wetness as she caressed her center slowly.

“All for you.” Waverly smiled, popping herself up on her elbows to get a better look of Nicole’s head between her legs. She loved to watch Nicole eat her out.

“Mmm.” Nicole mumbled, wetting her lips before lowering her head and pressing her tongue against wet folds, swiping it up in one quick motion as Waverly let out a cry of pleasure, her head falling backwards. Nicole smiled against her girlfriend’s center, begging to lick around Waverly, sucking gently on the smaller girl’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Waverly breathed quickly, grinding herself against Nicole’s mouth so the redhead would take the hint and fuck her harder.

Nicole obeyed, slipping two fingers deep inside Waverly in one confident move, curling them inside her girlfriend just as she knew the girl liked it. Waverly trusted herself against the taller girl’s fingers, muffled cries of pleasure leaving her mouth repeatedly.

“Fu- Nicole.” She moaned, loudly, trying to breathe in enough oxygen to make her brain work but failing miserably. “Close, ah.”

Nicole quickened her pace, going in and out of her girlfriend as her tongue worked wonders on her clit, sucking it slightly every once in a while. “Come for me.” She breathed against soaking wet folds.

That was all it took to send Waverly over the edge. Moaning Nicole’s name over and over again, she pulled the officer red hair, her chest rising as she came undone underneath the taller girl, gasping for air.

Nicole happily kept licking Waverly until she heard her let out a heavy sigh, her back falling to the mattress as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

After making sure she had tasted every single drip of Waverly’s arousal she smiled, taking her fingers out of her girlfriend before kissing her way up Waverly’s body and meeting her lips in a heated kiss. Waverly moaned, tasting herself on Nicole’s tongue, biting down on the redhead’s lips before taking Nicole’s hand that had just been inside her and guiding it to her mouth.

“Hmm.” She smirked playfully, taking Nicole’s two fingers in her mouth as she licked them clean, her own cum dripping down her chin.

“Oh, fuck.” Nicole breathed out, a shiver going down her spine. She felt herself grow impossible wetter.

“Baby, can I ask you to do something?” Waverly questioned, biting down her bottom lip adorably as she stared up at Nicole with nothing but love, appreciation and lust in her eyes. How could she be this beautiful?

“Yes, baby. Tell me.” Nicole smiled, kissing the smaller girl’s cheek lovingly before nuzzling her face against Waverly’s neck, breathing her in. She loved doing that.

“Ride my face.” Waverly suddenly whispered against Nicole’s ear, her hands nervously playing with the ends of taller girl’s hair.

“What?” Nicole pulled apart, looking down at Waverly. She wasn’t sure she’d heard correctly.

“I said…” Waverly smiled, pulling Nicole down so she could kiss her swollen lips slowly. “Ride my face, Nic. Please? It’d be so hot.”

 “God…” Nicole closed her eyes, feeling herself growing a little bit nervous. Did Waverly really want her to do that? She certainly wasn’t complaining, anyway. “If you want me to…” 

“Yes. Yes, I want you to.” Waverly stated, her hands caressing the taller girls back to finally let go of her bra which was still on from early. Smiling, she let her fingers caress soft skin until she reached Nicole’s panties and began trying to take them off.

Nicole smiled, helping Waverly strip her naked, settling on top of Waverly once she was finally uncovered, her wetness flushing against Waverly’s stomach.

“Please…” Waverly pouted, her nails scratching Nicole’s waist. “I know you want to, Nic. I can feel you. You’re soaked.”

“That I am. Because of you.” Nicole smiled, biting her bottom lip as she let Waverly pull her closer to her so that she could straddle her face. “If you want to stop just tap my bac- oh. Shit.” Nicole moaned loudly, her head falling back as she gripped into the headboard as if her life depended on it.

Waverly had grabbed her from behind, lowering Nicole onto her tongue before the redhead even had a chance to react. She began licking her girlfriend’s core happily, squeezing the taller girl’s ass and pressing down even harder as she pushed her tongue inside, Nicole letting out a cry of pleasure as she began rocking her hips at a rapid pace. God, she was literally riding Waverly’s face. And it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen, Waverly looking up at her from underneath as she took every last bit of Nicole in her mouth.

“I’m so close, ah. Babe.” Nicole whimpered, letting her hand fall to grab Waverly’s hair, her breathing hitched, grunting, whimpering. She began bucking wildly while Waverly sucked on Nicole’s sensitive clit, making her moan loudly. 

“Ahhh, shit. Waverly.” Nicole practically screamed as she felt herself come apart, her knees failing her as she grabbed onto the headboard for support. Waverly smiled, certainly proud of herself, tasting her girlfriend’s sweet climax on her tongue. She was sure pretty much her whole mouth and chin were dripping, but she didn’t care. She loved tasting Nicole. She loved knowing she was the one to get the redhead all worked up and wet.

“Dear god.” Nicole struggled to speak, her mind failing her after that earthshattering orgasm she’d just had. With a tired smile on her lips she removed herself from Waverly’s face, letting herself fall down on the mattress as Waverly cuddled up next to her, her hands immediately finding Nicole’s waist as she held her close.

Still smiling, Nicole lowered her face so she could kiss her girlfriend’s lips lovingly, tasting herself on Waverly’s tongue. She groaned softly, using her tongue to lick Waverly’s face clean with a small smirk.

Waverly laughed softly, Nicole’s tongue leaving a tingling sensation. She kissed the redhead once again before resting her head on Nicole’s chest, listening to her heart beat at a rapid pace. Nicole’s left hand immediately made its way to Waverly’s hair, caressing it slowly while she grabbed Waverly’s hand on her right and took it to her lips, kissing it before intertwining their fingers.

“I love you so much.” Waverly whispered happily, her eyes closing shut as she felt the consequences of all their recent activities wash over her.

Nicole smiled. “I love you, baby. I love you so, so much. Thank you for the surprise.” She kissed Waverly’s forehead lovingly.

 “Hmm, you’re welcome.” Waverly whispered, already on the edge of falling asleep to the sound of Nicole’s heartbeat, content on her girlfriend’s arms.

 Nicole closed her eyes, too, sighing as she moved impossibly closer to Waverly.

There wasn’t anywhere else they’d rather be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you gays, eh, I mean guys, like it. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think. Even feel free to yell at me on twitter at @gayveriy. <3


End file.
